Love Is (not) Over
by Chococone53
Summary: Park Chanyeol pernah mengajarkan Byun Baekhyun untuk kembali siap akan kenyataan pahit yg mungkin harus ia alami lagi setelah kejadian yang telah ia lewati beberapa tahun lalu, dan mungkin yang dimaksud Chanyeol kenyataan pahit yang akan hadir itu adalah saat ini, saat dimana ia juga pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. ChanBaek EXO (TWOSHOOT) (CHAPTER 2 - END)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Love Is (not) Over**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rating : T / General**

 **Length : Twoshoot**

 **A/N : Judul dan jalan cerita terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu BTS dengan judul yg sama.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _BRAK!_

Suara sesuatu yg besar baru saja terdengar terjatuh didepan pintu masuk apartemen Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yg saat itu tengah sibuk dengan beberapa lembar teks dan layar laptop dimeja kerjanya saat tengah mengerjakan proyek terjemahan dari perusahaan penerbit tempatnya bekerja sama kali ini, mengelus dadanya terkejut.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia berlari kearah sumber suara itu berasal. Wajahnya yg awalnya tengang perlahan mulai mengkerut malas saat menyadari _'sesuatu yg besar'_ itu adalah Park Chanyeol, kekasihnya sendiri.

Dia tidak terjatuh karena tersandung atau terdorong melainkan karena kesadarannya yg berada dibawah rata-rata sehingga ia kesulitan menyeimbangkan tubuh besarnya dan lebih memilih tidur dimana kakinya berdiri saat ini.

Baekhyun mendegus kesal. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Chanyeol datang ke apartemennya menjelang pagi hari dengan keadaan mabuk.

Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat mencintai Chanyeol.

Chanyeol adalah sosok yg sangat dewasa dan pengertian. Mungkin karena itulah Baekhyun masih terus bertahan bersama dengannya hingga saat ini.

Tapi ada saat dimana Baekhyun amat sangat membenci Chanyeol, yaitu adalah saat dimana Chanyeol mulai bersentuhan dengan alkohol.

Itu adalah kebiasaan Chanyeol yg sulit untuk dihentikan. Selama dua tahun mereka menjalin hubungan kebiasaan Chanyeol yg senang mengkonsumsi alkohol adalah yg amat Baekhyun benci.

Karena saat Chanyeol mabuk adalah saat dimana Baekhyun tidak lagi mengenali Chanyeol-nya yg seperti biasa. Ia akan sepenuhnya menjadi orang lain yg Baekhyun tidak kenali.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu, karena ia tidak akan mengingat apapun yg ia lakukan saat mabuk sama sekali setelah tersadar keesokan harinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mencoba membantu Chanyeol untuk berdiri tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya yg tertelungkup saat ini.

Dengan susah payah Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk disampirkan pada pundaknya yg kecil, merangkulnya dan mulai membawa Chanyeol bergerak pindah dari tempatnya saat ini.

Terdengar samar gumaman dari Chanyeol dengan pelafalan yg tidak jelas. Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain, benci saat indera penciumannya menangkap aroma alkohol dan rokok yg keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengempaskan tubuh Chanyeol ke sofa panjang yg berada diruang tengah apartemennya. Dengan bersusah payah melepaskan pakaian yg dikenakan Chanyeol satu per satu, menyisakan kaus dalam dan celana pendek untuk dikenakannya.

Baekhyun memandang kesal Chanyeol yg tidak sadar kan diri di sofanya.

Karena walau Chanyeol berada diruangan yg sama dengan Baekhyun tapi nyatanya ia tidak ada disini. Chanyeol yg ada dihadapannya ini bukanlah Chanyeol-nya.

Baekhyun benci saat harus mengatasi Chanyeol yg mabuk, beberapa kali perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sanggup lagi mengurusi Chanyeol.

Bahkan didalam hati pun Baekhyun selalu mencoba mengucapkan _'aku paham'_ tapi nyatanya Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa memahaminya. Karena Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa hidup seperti Chanyeol yg selalu berbeda pendapat dengannya tentang alkohol.

* * *

Chanyeol membuka matanya, sepertinya jiwanya baru saja kembali. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya matahari yg masuk dari jendela kaca yg dibuka lebar.

Chanyeol mengangkat lehernya untuk memastikan dimana dirinya berada, sambil bangkit dari tidurnya ia menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah mencari sosok yg harusnya ada disekitar pandangannya.

Matanya tertuju pada punggung mungil yg tengah memunggungi-nya dari balik rak buku yg menjadi pembatas antara ruang tengah dan ruang dapur.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari sofa yg ditempati-nya semalaman menghampiri pria mungil yg saat ini tengah mengaduk-aduk sesuatu didalam panci.

"Morning, Baek- _ie_ " Chanyeol mendaratkan kecupan ringan dibelakang kepala Baekhyun yg berada didalam pelukannya saat ini.

"Hmm.." gumam Baekhyun kemudian.

Chanyeol sudah tahu kalau saat ini Baekhyun-nya sedang marah, ia telah melalui kejadian ini beberapa kali selama dua tahun mereka bersama.

"Kau masak apa ?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha bersikap bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan "Sup pereda mabuk" jawabnya singkat.

Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yg berada dipinggang dan perpotongan lehernya, lalu mematikan kompor setelah mencicipi sup yg dibuat untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Makanlah selagi masih hangat" Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yg masih berdiri terdiam ditempatnya tadi.

Ia melangkah ke arah kamarnya tanpa menengok kepada Chanyeol sedikitpun.

Biasanya Chanyeol hanya akan mengacuhkan Baekhyun yg marah padanya seperti saat ini, _toh_ setelah beberapa hari terlewati Baekhyun akan kembali baik dengan sendirinya.

Tapi tidak kali ini untuk Chanyeol, karena ia tidak ingin terus-menerus seperti ini dengan Baekhyun. Mereka adalah pasangan kekasih, sudah sepatutnya hal yg sudah sering terjadi seperti ini bukan lagi menjadi alasan mereka untuk memulai pertengkaran, kini sudah saatnya Baekhyun untuk mulai memahaminya.

Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun yg sudah berada didalam kamar pribadinya, berdiri didepan lemari pakaian yg ada dihadapannya.

"Baek kita butuh bicara"

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya binggung.

"Bisakah kita hentikan pertengkaran yg selalu terjadi setiap kali hal ini terjadi ? Apa kau tidak lelah ?" Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan dengan nada yg ia buat setenang mungkin.

"Tentu saja bisa" jawab Baekhyun santai. "Kalau kau bisa menghentikan obsesimu itu pada alkohol, hal seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tipis kepada Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau tau aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya"Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju.

Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun yg tiba-tiba memasang wajah muak dan mulai kembali memunggunginya.

"Aku tidak suka memperlihatkan punggung ku pada siapapun, maka dari itu aku juga tidak suka melihat punggung siapapun apalagi saat sedang berbicara, Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol berteriak karena kesal dan tersinggung atas sikap Baekhyun. Dari awal Chanyeol sebenarnya berniat untuk membicarakannya dengan baik-baik tapi sikap Baekhyun terhadapnya benar-benar tidak dapat dimaafkan.

"Jadi apa maumu ?" Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol yg saat ini hanya berjarak beberapa langkah saja darinya.

"Alkohol. Walaupun kau tidak pernah bisa memahaminya, kumohon jangan membenci apa yg aku suka. Dan bisakah sekali lagi kau coba untuk mulai memahaminya ?"

"Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk memahaminya, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa"

"Tidak! Kau tidak pernah sekalipun berusaha memahami hal itu sejak awal. Oleh karena itu pertengakaran ini selalu terjadi"

"Tapi memang kenyataannya begitu, Chanyeol. Kau dan alkohol adalah kombinasi yg sangat menyebalkan, aku tidak menyukai hal-hal yg membuatmu bukan lagi _'Chanyeol-ku'_. Aku benci setiap kali harus berhadapan dengan Park Chanyeol yg mabuk!" jawab Baekhyun yg sudah mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Tapi alkohol adalah kenyataan untukku Baek. Kau pikir alasan aku mengkonsumsi alkohol karena aku menyukainya ? Bagimu memang alkohol itu merupakan hal yg tidak berguna dan sia-sia namun hal itu berbeda bagiku karena alkohol memiliki makna tersendiri untukku. Dan alkohol bagiku sama artinya dengan hal-hal mendasar yg sering kau lakukan seperti makan nasi atau minum teh, Baekhyun"

Chanyeol berbicara dengan raut wajah yg sudah berubah menjadi sangat serius dengan mata yg menatap Baekhyun sangat tajam.

"Lalu kau ingin aku juga mencobanya ? Agar aku bisa mengerti bagaimana berartinya alkohol itu pada hidupmu ?" tantang Baekhyun kemudian.

Perkataan Baekhyun semakin membangkitkan emosi Chanyeol yg meledak-ledak.

"Aku rasa bukan alkohol yg menjadi masalahmu selama ini. Pikirkanlah baik-baik pada dirimu sendiri Baekhyun, apakah benar alkohol adalah sebuah kesalahan ? Atau jangan-jangan selama ini kesalahkan dihidupmu yg sempurna itu ternyata adalah diriku sendiri" seru Chanyeol seraya mengusap wajahnya lelah.

"Kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu ? Aku tidak pernah berkata maupun berfikiran seperti itu" jawab Baekhyun membela diri.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku merasa sangat tidak berharga saat disampingmu, Baek" Chanyeol berucap dengan sangat pelan tapi masih bisa ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Baekhyun.

"Tidak berharga ? Apanya ?"

Terkadang memang Chanyeol sering mengatakan hal-hal yg tidak dapat dimengerti oleh Baekhyun. Tapi saat Baekhyun bertanya maksud dari perkataannya, Chanyeol selalu akan menghindarinya seolah-olah ia hanya asal bicara.

Seperti saat ini, Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya malas saat mendengar pertanyaan yg terus diulang-ulang oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol telah keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Ia berjalan kedepan pintu setelah sempat menumpang mandi singkat diapartemen Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya memperhatikan Chanyeol yg tengah memakai sepatu kirinya yg belum terpasang sempurna.

Ia membuka gagang pintu apartemen Baekhyun dan melangkah keluar tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan seperti biasanya, bahkan sekedar menengok untuk melihat Baekhyun yg sedari tadi memperhatikannya saja pun tidak.

Chanyeol pergi setelah melepaskan amarahnya begitu saja dan meninggalkan pertengkaran tanpa penyelesaian dengan Baekhyun.

* * *

Genap seminggu setelah pertengkaran yg terjadi diapartemen Baekhyun dan Chanyeol belum juga mengunjungi Baekhyun seperti biasanya, bahkan Chanyeol juga tidak mencoba menghubungi ke ponsel Baekhyun yg selalu ia cek setiap beberapa menit sekali.

Kebiasaanya yg sudah sangat Baekhyun pahami dari Park Chanyeol yg memang selalu memutuskan komunikasi secara sepihak setiap kali ia sedang kesal.

Tapi nyatanya selama seminggu ini pula Baekhyun tidak dapat melakukan apapun karena merasa tidak tenang setelah pertengkarannya dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak bisa mencerna makanan yg dikonsumsinya dengan baik akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan tugas terjemahan yg harus ia selesaikan dan diserahkan pada tim redaksi besok, belum ia sentuh sama sekali setelah hari itu.

Ini memang benar-benar diluar dugaan Baekhyun mengingat ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya setelah pertengkaran-pertengkaran mereka yg pernah terjadi.

Karena biasanya walau semarah apapun Chanyeol padanya atau seserius apapun pertengkaran mereka. Chanyeol akan tetap selalu datang keapartemen Baekhyun setelah pulang bekerja.

Menonton acara televisi kesukaannya disofa ruang tengah apartemen Baekhyun atau menonton film yg ia beli ditoko kaset dekat tempatnya bekerja dilaptop kesayangan Baekhyun yg memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan seorang Park Chanyeol setiap harinya.

Tapi ini telah lewat seminggu dan Chanyeol benar-benar seperti menghilang dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyerah, mungkin memang ini yg mereka butuhkan sekarang. Waktu untuk saling menyendiri.

Pagi ini Baekhyun berniat bangkit dari tempat tidur nyamannya. Menyeduh susu hangat dan mengambil beberapa bungkus biskuit manis dilemari penyimpanan, membawanya keatas meja kerja didalam kamar.

Baekhyun berusaha mempercayai kalau ia harus melampaui Chanyeol kali ini, ia harus memastikan diri bahwa ia tidak kesulitan maupun kesepian tanpa Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya merasa belum terbiasa dengan keabsennan sosok Chanyeol dalam kesehariannya.

Menjelang siang hari Baekhyun telah berhasil menerjemahkan beberapa halaman dari _deadline_ yg diberikan perusahaan penerbit, ia merenggangkan ototnya yg kaku karena posisinya yg duduk terlalu lama.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah ruang tengah dan mulai menyalakan televisi. Tangannya sibuk menganti-ganti saluran televisi karena tidak menemukan saluran yg menarik untuk ditonton, sehingga jemarinya berhenti menekan remote setelah menemukan saluran berita dari televisi lokal.

Suara pembawa berita wanita yg terdengar datar memenuhi ruang tengah apartemennya. Baekhyun bukannya tidak menyukai pembawa beritanya tapi suaranya yg datar itu terdengar sedikit menganggu.

Hari ini Baekhyun membutuhkan seseorang untuk menghiburnya, sehingga mendengar suara pembaca berita yg datar itu tidak telalu buruk juga.

Saat Baekhyun teringat oleh beberapa teman yg kemungkinan bisa menemaninya dan menghiburnya, bel apartemennya berbunyi nyaring.

Suara bel yg singkat menunjukkan bahwa orang yg menekan bel merasa ragu-ragu.

Baekhyun sudah bisa menebak siapa pelaku penekan bel nya tersebut, karena hanya satu orang saja yg mengetahui apartemen yg baru ditempatinya beberapa bulan lalu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol.

Tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol datang dengan menekan bel apartemennya.

Baekhyun mencoba membuka pintu dengan senatural mungkin. Dan ia langsung disambut oleh wangi parfum _Armani Aqua Digio_ milik Chanyeol yg sangat cocok dengan kepribadiannya.

Wajah Chanyeol hari ini terlihat seperti sedang mengunjungi apartemen seseorang yg baru dikenalnya, canggung dan salah tingkah. Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemennya lebih lebar mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk tanpa banyak bertanya.

Chanyeol melepas sepatunya dengan hati-hati dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan kedalam. Baekhyun menyusul dibelakang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memperhatikan sepasang kaus kaki berwarna putih yg dikenakan Chanyeol yg sepertinya dicuci dengan sangat bersih oleh seseorang, yg pasti seseorang itu bukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bukan tipe pria yg bisa mencuci dengan sangat baik, Baekhyun tahu itu.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah beranda, mengeser pintu kaca yg membatasi ruangan tersebut dengan ruang tengah dimana Baekhyun berdiri saat ini.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bagi Baekhyun saat melihat sosok tinggi Chanyeol yg berada didalam apartemennya bisa membuat hatinya sangat bahagia.

Tentu saja Baekhyun baru menyadari perasaannya ini setelah seminggu berlalu tanpa Chanyeol didalam apartemennya.

Tatapan kami bertemu setelah Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas diberanda. Ia mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari balik saku celana jeans yg dikenakannya dan menyalakan sebatang rokok dengan pemantik api.

Dalam sekali hisap asap berwarna putih tersebut mulai keluar dari belah bibirnya, lalu hilang begitu saja disapu angin diluar beranda.

"Baek"

"Hmmm ?"

"Menurutmu asap itu menghilang.." Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya. "..atau pergi kesuatu tempat ?" lanjutnya kemudian dan kembali menghisap rokok yg berada dijemari besarnya.

Baekhyun terdiam mencoba mencerna ucapan Chanyeol, hingga asap yg dihembuskan oleh Chanyeol terbang jauh sampai mengelitik ujung hidung Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba suara _'ting'_ muncul didalam kepala Baekhyun, suara yg seolah menyadarkannya akan makna dari perkataan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan matanya yg mulai hangat.

Chanyeol mematikan rokok yg telah selesai ia hirup. Ia terlihat ragu-ragu mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jangan sakit. Ku harap kau tidak akan sakit" ucap Chanyeol yg saat ini tengah menatap lantai keramik dibawah pijakan kakinya, seperti seseorang yg sedang kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya.

Tentu saja kalimat tersebut ditujukan untuk Baekhyun, bukan untuk lantai.

"Setelah waktu berlalu, mungkin kau dan aku hanya akan tertawa saat mengingat waktu yg telah kita lewati kemarin. Jadi untuk saat ini bertahan lah kalau hal ini menyakiti hatimu" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum getir.

Baekhyun tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa, sedangkan Chanyeol terus melanjutkan kata-katanya dan bersikap seolah bahwa hal ini juga membuatnya sangat kesulitan dan sangat menderita.

"Pergi!"

Setetes air mata milik Baekhyun terjatuh dilantai. Perasaan tidak nyaman mengusik hati Baekhyun, ia hanya ingin sendirian maka dari itu mengusir Chanyeol dari apartemennya adalah pilihan teratas.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun, meraih bahu sempit milih Baekhyun yg selalu sangat pas saat dalam pelukannya.

"Baek.."

"PERGI!" Baekhyun berteriak, dan seketika Chanyeol menghentikan sesuatu yg ingin dikatakannya.

Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh detik yg diperlukan Chanyeol untuk beranjak dari hadapan Baekhyun, memakai sepatunya dan meninggalkan apartemen Baekhyun.

Bahkan Chanyeol lagi-lagi tidak menoleh se-incipun kearah Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali pergi begitu saja.

Biasanya Chanyeol akan memakai sepatunya dengan sangat teliti sebelum keluar tapi melihatnya dengan tergesa seakan menegaskan bahwa ia tidak memberikan waktu sedikitpun untuk Baekhyun yg ingin menahannya.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat kearah pintu masuk apartemennya, memasang rantai kunci pintu darurat yg tidak pernah ia gunakan sebelumnya agar Chanyeol tidak bisa masuk.

Baekhyun memastikan pintu apartemennya terkunci dengan rapat agar Chanyeol tidak bisa datang lagi keapartemennya.

Tidak ada gunanya walaupun Chanyeol mengetahui _password_ kunci pintunya, karena Baekhyun akan memastikan bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan bisa masuk kedalam.

Baekhyun kembali keruang tengah dan manjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja kelantai tanpa tenaga.

Tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun dalam benaknya bahwa Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya seperti ini. Ia pernah merasakannya dulu bagaimana perihnya sebuah perpisahan saat takdir merenggut kedua orang tuanya.

Baekhyun sempat melupakan perih itu saat ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol, tapi kali ini justru Chanyeol lah yg kembali mengingatkan Baekhyun akan perihnya perpisahan.

Saat ini yg dirasakan Baekhyun adalah seperti merobek kembali luka lama yg telah berhasil disembuhkannya.

Baekhyun melupakan bagaimana caranya untuk menghadapi kenyataan yg terjadi, maka dari itu ia merasa sangat canggung saat ini antara sedih atau marah.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, ia melangkah linglung masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Jemarinya gemetar tidak karuan, Baekhyun mencoba menyatukan jemarinya seolah tengah mencoba menenangkan jari-jari miliknya sendiri.

Ia berhasil meraih keran air _shower_ yg mengalirkan air hangat yg menenangkan.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan tubuhnya menghangat beberapa menit kemudian setelah air hangat yg keluar dari shower sempurna membasahi tubuhnya.

Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri. Ia memang sangat membutuhkan kehangatan yg ia rasakan ini, maka dari itu ia membiarkan jemarinya yg mungil merengkuh tubuhnya demi menjaga kehangatan yg ia butuhkan.

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangan yg berada didepan tubuhnya, mencoba mulai menenangkan tubuhnya yg bergetar hebat karena tangisan yg ia keluarkan.

Chanyeol pernah mengajarkannya untuk kembali siap akan kenyataan pahit yg mungkin harus ia alami lagi setelah kehilangan orang tuanya beberapa tahun lalu, dan mungkin yg dimaksud Chanyeol kenyataan pahit itu adalah saat ini, saat dimana ia juga pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

 **\- To Be Continued –**

* * *

 **Hai aku muncul bawa FF baru (bukannya nyelesaiin yg udah ada) /hehe/**

 **Sebenernya hampir setengah persen dari FF ini berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi /cie/ (kecuali yg guyur-guyuran air dikamar mandi ya) tapi saat aku tanpa sengaja denger lagu BTS yg _'love is not over'_ mendadak ide ini muncul begitu saja untuk dijadikan FF.**

 **Sebenernya niat awal FF ini mau aku jadiin oneshoot aja, dan aku tamatin jadi cerita yg sad ending, tapi lagi-lagi hatiku yg lemah belum siap bikin cerita yg seperti itu jadi aku putusin buat jadiin ini twoshoot dengan penyelesaian yg (mungkin) akan bahagia dichapter selanjutnya /hehe/**

 **Bagaimana apa kali ini aku berhasil bikin kalian yg baca FF ku baper karena mengingat pernah kenangan putus dari mantan ? Atau cuma aku doang ? /hehe/**

 **Oh iya aku butuh bantuan dari siapapun yg bisa bantu aku, jadi beberapa hari kemarin aku update chapter salah satu FF ku, tapi aku enggak bisa melihat review yg diberikan oleh orang-orang yg udah review FF ku dichapter itu. Bukan hanya review dari Guest saja loh ya yg tidak muncul, karena aku memang sudah menonaktifkan 'Moderate Guest Review'.**

 **Tapi melalui pemberitahuan email dari FFN dan jumlah review yg ada di FF tersebut juga terus bertambah, hanya saja review tersebut tidak muncul di akunku ini, ada yg bisa membantu kah ? Apa yg harus aku lakukan ? Aku sudah kirim email ke FFN tapi tidak ada balasan T.T**

 **Terima kasih untuk yg udah mampir untuk baca FF ku sampai akhir, aku akan sangat senang kalau kalian juga menyisipkan review untuk hasil FF ku ini apalagi yg sampai menunggu chapter selanjutnya hadir /hehe/**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 2 ya /bye/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Love Is (not) Over**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rating : T / General**

 **Length : Twoshoot**

 **A/N : Judul dan jalan cerita terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu BTS dengan judul yg sama.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Hari saat dimana Baekhyun berpisah dengan Chanyeol, ia benar-benar tidak bisa tertidur dengan nyaman sama sekali. Baekhyun menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik selimut hangat yg basah karena pakaian yg dikenakannya.

Tetapi Baekhyun masih saja mengenggam selimut tersebut erat-erat, karena Baekhyun dapat mencium wangi tubuh Chanyeol bercampur aroma tembakau dari rokok yg disukai Chanyeol menempel pada selimut hangat miliknya.

Dulu Baekhyun berfikir kalau bau asap rokok adalah hal yg paling tidak cocok dengannya setelah alkohol, tetapi saat ia dapat menghirup aroma rokok Chanyeol yg menguar dari balik selimutnya saat ini, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa aroma tersebut dapat melebihi wangi aroma terapi yg dapat menenangkan dirinya.

Saat ini Baekhyun masih enggan membuka kedua matanya walaupun sebenarnya ia telah terbangun dari tidurnya sedari tadi, bahkan saat sinar matahari pagi yg telah mengintip dibalik tirai jendela kamarnya yg tertutup rapat pun Baekhyun masih enggan beranjak dari balik selimut hangatnya.

Karena ia yakin saat ia membuka matanya ia pasti akan langsung teringatkan oleh wajah Chanyeol. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak mencoba terbangun dari tidurnya.

Bahkan hari ini Baekhyun mulai kembali mengkonsumsi obat penenang yg tidak pernah disentuhnya lagi setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, ia berharap obat tersebut dapat mengendalikan hidupnya yg menurutnya mulai keluar dari jalurnya.

Baekhyun hanya berharap hari ini cepat berlalu dan esok saat ia kembali membuka matanya segala ingatan tentang perpisahannya dengan Chanyeol akan terhapus dengan sempurna didalam kepalanya.

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun keesokan paginya saat subuh telah menjelang. Ia mulai mengerjapkan matanya pelan sekedar untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya yg masih berkeliaran entah kemana.

Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yg hangat menjalar disekeliling kedua matanya yg membengkak. Baekhyun kembali mencoba memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan yg hanya bisa dirasakan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa menit Baekhyun mulai beranjak, menyingkirkan selimut yg sejak semalam ia tarik hingga menutupi kepalanya. Ia telah melangkah kan kakinya tanpa perlu repot-repot mengenakan sandal rumah pada lantai keramik apartemen miliknya menuju kamar mandi yg berada diluar kamar.

Jemari Baekhyun meraih keran air yg saat ini mengisi _bathtub_ kamar mandinya dengan air hangat, Baekhyun juga ikut menuangkan sabun cair favoritnya yg mengeluarkan wangi harum yg menenangkan, ia masih ingat saat Chanyeol selalu memuji aroma tubuh Baekhyun yg selalu disukainya karena sabun mandi yg dipakainya ini.

Wangi berbagai perpaduan bunga dari dalam air mengalir disetiap inci tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun dapat merasakan kelembutan air hangat bercampur busa dengan kedua tangannya, lalu ia mulai merendam seluruh tubuhnya tenggelam diantara busa-busa dipermukaan air.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama ini Baekhyun selalu membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih satu setengah jam untuk bersiap-siap keluar dari apartemennya, tapi hari ini Baekhyun bisa memecahkan rekor terbaru dihidupnya mengingat ia hanya membutuhkan waktu setengah jam saja hingga ia telah benar-benar siap untuk keluar.

Baekhyun mengenakan setelan pakaian pertama yg ia lihat saat membuka lemari. Sebagai penutup, Baekhyun mengambil sebutir obat penenang yg akhir-akhir ini sering dikonsumsinya lalu menenggak segelas air dan mulai berlari kecil keluar dari apartemennya.

Untuk bebrapa alasan Baekhyun menikmati suasana _trotoar_ yg terlihat sepi pada pukul lima pagi, kedua kakinya melangkah ringan saat menapaki aspal jalan raya.

Sesekali ia berpapasan dengan beberapa orang yg terlihat sedang melakukan olahraga pagi, sangat kontras dengan penampilan milik Baekhyun yg saat ini justru mengenakan celana _ripped jeans_ berwarna hitam dan mantel abu-abu panjang yg menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke bagian lutut.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri terdiam diujung jalan batas penyeberangan, kedua matanya menatap fokus kearah seberang jalan yg dilaluinya dimana terletak sebuah _mini market_ yg buka dua puluh empat jam dengan lampu-lampu yg masih menyala terang dari dalam.

Entah apa yg ada didalam fikirannya, tetapi Baekhyun telah melangkahkan kakinya menyeberang jalan raya saat lampu pengatur lalu lintas menyala merah.

Suara lonceng yg berada diatas pintu masuk yg terdengar saat Baekhyun membuka pintu membuat seorang pria muda penjaga _mini market_ yg terlihat mengantuk dibalik meja kasir menegakkan tubuhnya terkejut.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan kearah meja kasir yg langsung disambut oleh senyuman ramah milik pria muda tersebut.

"Apa yg anda butuhkan ?" sapa pria tersebut yg besikap seramah mungkin, mencoba menetralkan suaranya yg terdengar serak karena efek dari tidurnya beberapa saat lalu.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan matanya kesekitar ruangan _mini market_ mencoba mencari sesuatu yg kira-kira ia butuhkan.

"Berikan aku itu" Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya menunjuk sesuatu yg berada dibelakang tubuh pria muda tersebut.

"Anda ingin membeli sebungkus rokok ?" pria muda itu bertanya mencoba menyakinkan bahwa pilihan Baekhyun tepat.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya cepat, sedangkan tangannya masih setia menunjuk pada deretan berbagai macam bungkus rokok yg dipajang dilemari etalase dibelakang meja kasir.

"Tapi anda tidak terlihat seperti seorang perokok" pria muda tersebut menatap curiga kearah Baekhyun yg justru mulai menjadi salah tingkah dihadapannya, seolah-olah baru saja tertangkap mencuri oleh pria muda tersebut.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya saat pria muda dihadapannya telah meletakkan sebungkus rokok yg Baekhyun tunjuk tadi diatas meja kasir.

"Semuanya _4500 won_ "

Baekhyun segera menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompetnya dan mengambil cepat sebungkus rokok yg berada dimeja kasir dan beranjak pergi dari hadapan pria muda penjaga _mini market_ yg mulai memandang Baekhyun binggung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini ditangannya, Baekhyun telah mengenggam sebungkus rokok yg disukai oleh Chanyeol.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun mencoba benda tersebut, dulu saat ia mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol mulai kecanduan akan rokok dan alkohol Baekhyun pernah mencoba hal yg sama untuk menyesuaikan dirinya dengan hal-hal yg disukai oleh Chanyeol dan tentu saja tanap sepengetahuan Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun selalu gagal ditiap percobaannya tersebut, ia tidak pernah bisa menemukan kenikmatan setiap kali ia menghisap asap rokok atau meminum segelas alkohol seperti Chanyeol.

Tapi hari ini Baekhyun kembali mencobanya, ia membuka bungkus rokok ditangannya dengan hati-hati dan menyalakan benda tersebut dengan pemantik api yg ia bawa, hingga rasa yg asing menyapa indera perasanya saat asap tebal mulai memenuhi seluruh organ pernafasannya membuat dirinya merasakan hal aneh yg tidak pernah dirasakan oleh Baekhyun sebelumnya.

Dulu Baekhyun tidak merasakan apapun saat ia pertama kali mencoba menghisap rokok, tapi kali ini setelah ia berpisah dari Chanyeol, ia baru merasakannya kalau ternyata rokok itu terasa amat sangat menyesakkan.

Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh pada ucapannya, dadanya terasa sangat sesak kali ini padahal ia baru menghabiskan sebatang rokok yg bahkan belum ia hirup seluruhnya.

Saat ini Baekhyun mengakui bahwa ia masih gagal pada percobaanya, ia masih belum bisa menghisap rokok yg telah menjadi musuh besarnya dengan nyaman seperti yg sering dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

Namun Baekhyun bisa merasakan sesuatu yg akhirnya baru ia sadari setelah asap rokok yg dihirupnya tadi memenuhi rongga paru-parunya, yaitu rasa kesepian.

Ia baru menyadari bahwa sesak yg ia dapatkan kali ini bukan sepenuhnya berasal dari asap rokok melainkan juga berasal dari hatinya yg merasakan kesepian.

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan tangan yg terkepal saat rasa sesak tersebut benar-benar menyiksa, sesak karena mungkin Chanyeol juga merasakan hal yg sama sepertinya sehingga ia nekat mengkonsumsi rokok dan alkohol yg selalu Baekhyun anggap sebagai sesuatu yg selalu membawa penderitaan untuknya dan justru menjadi bagian hidup Chanyeol yg sudah tidak bisa lagi dilepaskannya.

Menurut Baekhyun alkohol dan rokok yg dikonsumsi Chanyeol tidak pernah cocok untuk hidupnya, Baekhyun yg hidup terlalu sempurna membuat dirinya selalu mengunci fikirannya hanya pada hal-hal baik dan lurus-lurus saja.

Bagi Baekhyun yg selalu merasa ia adalah sosok paling realistis dan hebat dihidupnya, hal-hal tersebut sangat tidak berguna dan membuang-buang waktu.

Karena Baekhyun adalah orang selalu memanfaatkan waktu yg dimilikinya dengan sangat baik, saat ia masih duduk dibangku sekolah hingga saat ia dinyatakan lulus dari fakultas bahasa yg tekuninya selama tiga tahun diluar negeri.

Saat ia berada ditahun akhir kuliahnya lah Baekhyun mulai menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol, mahasiswa tingkat akhir yg juga berada diuniversitas yg sama dengannya tetapi berbeda bidang jurusan dengan Baekhyun.

Dan tahun ini, tepat setelah dua tahun hubungannya dengan Chanyeol berjalan, Baekhyun telah memutuskan menjadi seorang penerjemah dari lima bahasa asing yg dikuasainya dan memberikanya penghasilan yg luar biasa hanya untuk sebuah pekerjaan yg selalu ia lakukan didalam apartemennya sendiri.

Sesekali Baekhyun akan tampil dilayar kaca saat beberapa tokoh penting dari luar negeri mengunjungi negaranya, menjadi seorang translator pada acara _talkshow_ terkenal atau siaran berita stasiun televisi lokal sudah menjadi rutinitasnya akhir-akhir ini.

Saat ini Baekhyun sudah memiliki kontrak kerja sama dengan perusahan-perusahaan penerbit besar yg selalu menerbitkan buku-buku populer di luar negeri dan juga stasiun televisi ternama yg selalu mengundangnya dengan bayaran yg tinggi.

Baekhyun selalu menekankan bahwa ia hanya akan merasa puas jika semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Ia selalu merasa kesuksesan adalah hal yg harus ada dalam setiap hal apapun yg dilakukannya.

Karena itulah Baekhyun terlalu mencintai dirinya sendiri hingga ia selalu merasa tidak cukup akan satu hal apabila belum berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya, termasuk dengan merubah kebiasaan Chanyeol yg tidak disukainya tersebut.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yg memiliki sifat kebebasan yg tanpa batas, baginya saat hidup hanya sekali maka ia harus mencoba segala hal yg ada baik itu merupakan hal yg baik maupun yg buruk.

Chanyeol tidak memiliki pekerjaan yg terlalu bagus dan menjanjikan seperti Baekhyun, karena ia hanyalah mahasiswa lulusan dari fakultas musik dengan nilai pas-pasan yg saat ini menjadi salah satu bagian dari tenaga pengajar disalah satu kelas les musik untuk anak-anak remaja.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak terlalu bagus dalam hal bernyanyi atau mengajarkan teknik yg baik dalam bernyanyi, tetapi kemampuannya dalam memainkan berbagai macam alat musik sangat hebat dan mengagumkan.

Saat ini Chanyeol hanya mengandalkan gajinya yg tidak bisa dibilang banyak dari sekolah les musik tempatnya bekerja. Tetapi karena Chanyeol yg menikmati pekerjaannya tersebut, uang dari pekerjaannya sudah sangat cukup baginya untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi siapa sangka bahwa hal tersebut juga bisa membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memulai pertengkaran selain masalah alkohol dan rokok yg sering dikonsumsi oleh Chanyeol.

Mungkin bagi Baekhyun, sumber dari setiap permasalahan dalam pertengkaran mereka adalah karena Chanyeol yg tidak bisa lepas dari alkohol dan rokoknya, tetapi bagi Chanyeol hal yg selalu menjadi permasalahan mereka adalah karena berbedaan penghasilan uang yg mereka miliki.

Diantara keduanya memang Baekhyun lah yg selalu menghasilkan uang paling banyak dalam pekerjaanya. Dan bagi Chanyeol, hal itu merupakan hal yg sangat memalukan dan melukai harga dirinya walaupun ia tidak pernah mengucapkannya secara langsung pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol akan menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya tersebut secara terang-terangan di beberapa situasi, misalnya setiap Baekhyun mulai mengganti dan menambah peralatan elektronik dan interior apartemennya menjadi lebih mewah dari uang hasil proyek terjemahannya yg berhasil.

Dan Chanyeol akan mulai memandang Baekhyun tajam seakan tidak menyukai perubahan-perubahan yg ia temukan setiap kali menemukan benda baru diapartemen Baekhyun atau saat ia melihat Baekhyun yg mengenakan setelan pakaian bermerek yg seolah-olah karena ia tengah memamerkan uangnya dihadapan Chanyeol.

Dan hari dimana Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berpisah dengannya, Baekhyun masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas saat Chanyeol membahas itu semua, bahwa alasan dibalik perpisahan diantara mereka adalah karena pertengkaran yg terus menerus terjadi maupun itu tentang alkohol, rokok ataupun karena uang.

Tentu saja saat itu sebenarnya Baekhyun juga ingin mengatakan hal yg sama, tapi ia terus menahannya, mencoba terus bersabar agar ia tidak melukai hati Chanyeol sedikitpun.

Disisi lain sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa diperlakukan tidak adil karena bukan hanya dirinya saja yg mempermasalahkan sesuatu didalam hubungan mereka tetapi mengapa Chanyeol yg memutuskan ingin berpisah dengannya.

Setelah hari itu Baekhyun yg masih bersembunyi dibalik selimut sambil terus memutar cara kerja otaknya untuk memikirkan suatu alasan yg tepat untuk membenarkan keputusan sepihak dari Chanyeol.

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari kepalanya. Justru semakin ia memikirkannya, ia kembali dihadapkan oleh kenyataan pahit yg ia tidak bisa dihindari bahwa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol telah berakhir.

Sekarang Baekhyun baru mulai merasa menyesal akan perpisahan yg telah terlanjur diucapkan Chanyeol pada hari itu dan dirinya yg tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa bahkan tanpa berniat mencegah Chanyeol yg ingin pergi dari hidupnya.

* * *

Hari ini Baekhyun telah berjalan tanpa arah mulai dari pagi buta saat fikirannya terus kembali memutar-mutar ingatan tentang Chanyeol dan hari-hari yg mereka lewati bersama seperti kaset film yg sedang dimainkan.

Ia baru saja menyadari kalau saat ini langit diatas kepalanya sudah sepenuhnya berwarna gelap, bahkan dengan bodohnya Baekhyun juga baru mengetahui kalau kaki-kakinya yg sedari tadi berjalan tanpa arahan dari otaknya sudah berhenti didepan bangunan berlantai tinggi dimana flat milik Chanyeol berada.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa kakinya bisa berjalan sejauh puluhan kilometer dari bangunan apartemennya menuju bangunan flat Chanyeol tanpa ia sadari sedikitpun.

Baekhyun melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya yg saat ini menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Ia telah berjalan selama lebih dari dua belas jam yg ia kira awalnya tanpa arah tujuan.

Mata Baekhyun kini mengarah pada undakan anak tangga yg berada diujung sepatunya yg seolah-olah meminta untuk dipijaki olehnya.

Angin malam yg berhembus dijalan terasa sangat dingin membuat Baekhyun menarik mantel yg dikenakannya semakin rapat membungkus tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya yg terasa dingin perlahan, dikepalanya ia telah memiliki banyak alasan konyol yg akan ia jadikan sebagai penjelasan atas tindakannya saat ini.

Benar, sangat konyol sehingga Baekhyun pun malu untuk mengucapkannya.

Entah keberanian dari mana yg tiba-tiba dimiliki oleh Baekhyun saat kedua kakinya telah melangkah perlahan menaiki satu per satu undakan anak tangga dibawah sepatunya menuju lantai yg lebih tinggi digedung tersebut.

Setiap satu anak tangga yg dipijaknya Baekhyun semakin tenggelam dalam kebimbangannya sendiri. Sudah terlambat baginya untuk mencari alasan yg lebih rasional untuk menjelaskan keadaanya saat ini.

Sedangkan matanya kita telah menatap waspada pada pintu kayu berwarna coklat yg ada dihadapannya.

Tangannya telah terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu, sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya berniat untuk membuat dua kali suara ketukan santai pada pintu kayu tersebut, tapi kenyataannya tangannya berkehendak lain karena baru saja Baekhyun telah mengetuk atau lebih tepatnya memukul keras pintu kayu tersebut sebanyak sepuluh kali sehingga terdengar tidak sabar.

Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara langkah lebar milik kaki Chanyeol yg mengenakan sandal rumah bergesekan dengan lantai flatnya menuju pintu depan.

Suara derit dari pintu kayu yg mulai terbuka dari dalam membuat intensitas detakan jantung milik Baekhyun semakin tidak karuan.

Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu tersebut dengan hanya mengenakan celana kerjanya dan tanpa baju atasan menampilkan tubuh bagian atasnya yg berotot, mata besar Chanyeol melebar saat menemukan sosok Baekhyun yg menatap canggung kearah bola mata mereka yg bertemu.

Kali ini Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh berharap kalau Chanyeol akan berseru terkejut atau semacamnya saat melihat dirinya yg ada dibalik pintu, tapi nyatanya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekpresi seperti yg diharapkan Baekhyun dan justru saat ini memandang datar kearah Baekhyun yg mulai salah tingkah.

"Ada apa ?" suara _baritone_ -nya yg terdengar datar menyadarkan Baekhyun dari fikirannya sendiri.

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dengan pertanyaan tersebut jadi ia lebih memilih untuk terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun bisa mendengar helaan nafas berat dari Chanyeol yg saat ini telah membuka pintu flatnya lebih lebar.

"Masuklah, diluar dingin" ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun agar bergerak masuk lebih dalam ke flatnya.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan dibelakang tubuh tegap Chanyeol sambil masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia berkunjung ke flat milik Chanyeol, karena biasanya Chanyeol-lah yg lebih sering berkunjung ke apartemennya setiap hari setelah ia pulang bekerja.

Flat milik Chanyeol terlihat lebih rapi dibandingkan dulu saat Baekhyun terakhir kali berkunjung, tidak ada apapun yg berserakan kecuali kemeja kerja yg sepertinya habis dipakai Chanyeol hari ini dan tas punggungnya yg tergeletak begitu saja diatas sofa.

Terakhir yg Baekhyun ingat ruang tengah flat Chanyeol hanya terdapat satu unit televisi layar datar keluaran lama dan sofa yg telah memudar warnanya.

Tapi sekarang ruang tengah apartemen Chanyeol telah berubah, televisi yg ada diruang tengah telah berganti dengan televisi keluaran terbaru yg Baekhyun ketahui harganya yg lumayan mahal, sofa diruang tengahnya pun juga sudah diganti menjadi sofa berbahan dasar kulit _sintetis_ berwarna putih yg sangat kontras dengan dinding ruangan yg telah diganti dengan _wallpaper_ berwarna kebiruan dengan motif yg minimalis.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, banyak yg telah berubah pada kehidupan Chanyeol yg tidak ia ketahui saat mereka masih bersama.

"Mau minum apa ?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya didepan lemari dapur untuk mengambil gelas kaca didalamnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya memandang pada punggung Chanyeol yg saat ini tengah membelakanginya.

Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa mendengar Chanyeol yg berbicara padanya dengan tubuh yg tidak menghadapnya akan membuat Baekhyun sekesal ini. Selama ini Chanyeol selalu menerapkan komunikasi yg baik dalam hubungan mereka, salah satunya adalah selalu berbicara dengan memandang satu sama lain.

Merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun yg masih berdiri terdiam ditempatnya sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan yg sulit diartikan.

Baekhyun memutus kontak mata dengan Chanyeol dan memutuskan menatap datar pada botol kaca yg berada diatas meja makan.

Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup lalu dengan cepat meraih botol kaca berisi cairan bening yg ada meja makan dan mulai meneguk perlahan cairan yg terasa pahit didalamnya.

Baekhyun terus melakukannya beberapa kali sehingga cairan tersebut benar-benar telah membasahi bibirnya yg lama-lama mulai terasa manis dimulut Baekhyun.

"Hentikan, Byun Baekhyun !"bentak Chanyeol yg telah berdiri diseberang meja lainnya seraya menarik kasar tangan Baekhyun yg hendak kembali mengarahkan botol kaca yg berada digenggamannya keujung bibir.

Botol kaca berisi _Vodka_ milik Chanyeol yg awalnya terisi penuh kini telah berkurang setengahnya dan berpindah kedalam tubuh Baekhyun yg sudah terlihat agak mabuk.

Baekhyun yg baru saja dibentak Chanyeol hanya tertawa-tawa lalu menumpukkan tubuhnya yg mulai kehilangan keseimbangan pada kursi meja makan disampingnya.

Baekhyun merogoh saku mantel yg dikenakannya, lalu mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok yg ia beli di _mini market_ tadi pagi lalu meletakkannya diatas meja makan.

"Aku mencobanya Chanyeol, bukan yg pertama kalinya. Aku sudah pernah mencobanya dulu saat kau bilang benda-benda ini tidak bisa kau lepaskan. Aku kembali mencobanya hari ini dan berharap menemukan penjelasan mengapa kau tidak bisa melepaskan benda-benda ini dan lebih memilih berpisah denganku, aku telah berusaha Chanyeol"

Baekhyun bisa melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yg terkejut saat mendengar perkataan yg keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Dan aku tidak bisa menemukan jawaban apa-apa..." ucap Baekhyun yg seperti meracau tidak jelas karena efek _Vodka_ yg diminumnya.

"Tapi kau lihat aku telah mencobanya Chanyeol, kalau kau mau memberikan aku kesempatan lagi, aku akan mulai mencoba untuk memahaminya. Aku berjanji. Maafkan aku, Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yg agak menciut diakhir kalimatnya.

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol pasti mendengar suaranya tersebut.

Satu menit berlalu sunyi, Baekhyun telah menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada kursi kayu yg sedari tadi menjadi pegangannya.

Kepalanya mendadak terasa sakit akibat _Vodka_ berkadar alkohol tinggi yg diminumnya tadi.

Baekhyun tidak menyadari sepenuhnya saat Chanyeol telah berjalan kearahnya, lalu dengan gerakan cepat menarik tubuh Baekhyun yg sangat kontras dengannya kedalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Bodoh, kau benar-benar bodoh Byun Baekhyun !" Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan dekapan Chanyeol saat ia bisa merasakan pundaknya yg basah, tapi Chanyeol mencegahnya dan justru semakin menarik tubuh Baekhyun semakin dalam pada pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku sudah bertingkah bodoh selama ini Chanyeol, aku akan mengubahnya untukmu"

"Tidak Baekhyun, tidak ! Berhenti mengucapkan kata maaf. Kau tidak bersalah sayang, akulah yg terlalu egois padamu selama ini. Maafkan aku yg membuat hubungan kita menjadi rumit karena alkohol dan rokok yg tidak kau sukai" Chanyeol meraih kedua sisi wajah Baekhyun yg telah basah oleh air matanya sendiri lalu mengusapnya perlahan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Maafkan aku yg tidak pernah menceritakannya, akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu tertekan karena kau yg menjadi semakin sulit untuk aku raih semenjak kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu dan segala kesuksesan yg kau dapatkan. Kau tau, tidak mudah bagiku untuk menceritakan kesulitanku padamu karena aku merasa kau melukiskanku dengan terlalu sempurna Baekhyun"

"Sebenarnya dulu aku pernah memutuskan untuk bunuh diri saat masih bersama denganmu, tentu saja penyebabnya bukan dirimu melainkan karena diriku sendiri. Aku selalu merasa tidak berharga saat berada disampingmu Baek~" kata Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau pernah berfikiran seperti itu.." jujur Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut saat mendengarnya.

Setelah diingat-ingat Baekhyun mulai menyadarinya, Chanyeol yg sedang mabuk dan datang keapartemennya setiap menjelang pagi hari sering mengatakan bahwa hidupnya sangat tidak berarti dan ia ingin mati, Baekhyun tidak pernah mengangapnya serius karena Chanyeol selalu mengucapkanya saat mabuk dan Baekhyun tidak pernah percaya pada ucapan orang yg sedang mabuk.

"Saat itu aku menyayat pergelangan tanganku, dan akhirnya aku mendapatkan bekas luka ini..." lanjut Chanyeol seraya menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya yg terdapat bekas jaitan yg menonjol kehadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya lalu meraih pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dan mengelusnya dengan perlahan seakan ia takut menyakiti bekas luka tersebut, ia tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali kalau Chanyeol memiliki bekas luka tersebut. Seketika Baekhyun mulai menyalahkan dirinya yg kurang memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana ini ?" Baekhyun berbicara dengan nada yg terdengar sangat khawatir dan mata yg kembali berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol yg bisa melihat raut kekhawatiran Baekhyun tersenyum menenangkan lalu mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Beberapa menit setelah aku menggoresnya aku berlari kerumah sakit, karena aku menyadari kalau hal itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahku. Aku ingin hidup dan tidak ingin meninggalkanmu Baekhyun"

"Bodoh ! Kenapa kau bodoh sekali _sih_ Park Chanyeol ! Apa kau sudah gila !? Bagaimana bisa kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu hanya karena diriku bodoh !" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol dengan tangannya yg terkepal bertubi-tubi dan Chanyeol hanya membiarkannya.

Chanyeol merasa bahwa ia pantas mendapatkannya, ia memang perlu disadarkan oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali menarik tubuh Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya membiarkan dadanya basah oleh air mata Baekhyun yg mulai menangis kencang.

"Jadi itulah yg menjadi awal penyebabku mulai mengkonsumsi alkohol dan rokok, aku melampiaskannya pada benda-benda itu. Mereka mengisi kosongnya hatiku Baek, mereka menempati sisi hatiku yg selalu merasa kesepian saat kau tidak ada hingga akhirnya aku tidak bisa terlepas dari mereka meskipun kau terus menerus berkata bahwa kau tidak menyukainya, maafkan aku yg sungguh sangat egois, Baekhyun"

Chanyeol bisa merasakan Baekhyun yg menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu tanganya terangkat untuk menghapus jejak air mata disudut matanya.

"Mulai saat ini aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk mengkonsumsi alkohol atau rokok lagi Chanyeol, kalau perlu aku akan mulai mengurangi pekerjaanku atau aku bisa saja membatalkan kontrak-kontrak yg telah aku tanda tangani setelah ini kalau kau menginginkannya..." ucap Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh "...dan mulai sekarang berceritalah padaku, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu dan mendengarkan semua kesulitan yg kau alami, jangan lagi merasa kesepian disaat kau memilikiku Chanyeol"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, menurutnya wajah Baekhyun saat ini sungguh sangat menggemaskan. Selama dua tahun hubungan mereka Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat wajah Baekhyun dengan hidung yg semerah tomat, bibirnya yg tipis maju beberapa centi, matanya terlihat bengkak dan basah oleh air mata yg entah mengapa terus mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Baiklah aku mengerti Baekhyun, berhentilah menangis wajahmu benar-benar kacau saat ini" kata Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan, namun ucapan Chanyeol barusan membuat Baekhyun dapat merasakan darah yg mengalir kesudut pipinya dan membuatnya memerah.

Baekhyun menarik tubuh Chanyeol kembali mendekat padanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yg mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya karena malu mulai tertawa dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

Hingga beberapa menit terlewati dalam diam dengan Baekhyun yg masih berada didalam pelukan Chanyeol yg semakin erat.

"Baekhyun~"

"Hhmmm"

"Kau tau, setelah hari dimana aku mengucapkan perpisahan padamu hidupku benar-benar sangat kacau. Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak bahkan aku juga tidak bisa mencerna makanan yg aku makan dengan baik. Aku benci saat melihat alkohol atau rokok yg berada disekitarku, aku benci karena mereka aku harus kehilanganmu. Dan kau tau ? aku sudah tidak lagi menyentuh benda itu hingga hari ini, sepertinya aku akan memutuskan untuk berhenti mengkonsumsi alkohol dan rokok mulai hari ini karena aku sudah menemukan hal lain yg bisa membuatku lebih kecanduan dan sulit dilepaskan"

Baekhyun tersenyum saat Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya mendekat dan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut lali kembali mendekap tubuhnya erat seakan takut kalau Baekhyun akan menghilang saat itu juga apabila Chanyeol melepaskannya.

 **\- The End -**

* * *

 **Hai chapter selanjutnya sudah hadir.**

 **Endingnya agak kurang gimana gitu ya ? Maklumin aja ya, karena seperti yg aku bilang di chapter sebelumnya kalau sebenernya FF ini dibuat berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi yg sebenernya enggak berakhir bahagia jadi aku enggak terlalu bisa menjabarkannya dengan baik /hehe/**

 **Terima kasih buat yg udah baca, review, favorit dan follow FF ini ya. Walaupun rata-rata reviewnya cuma bilang next, next dan lanjut, aku tetep seneng kok /hehe/ mungkin itu tandanya kalo kalian tertarik dengan FF ku ya /atau bukan?/**

 **Sampai jumpa di FF lainnya yg aku buat ya /bye/**


End file.
